1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photo activated automatic light systems for automobiles and automobiles having such systems, and more particularly relates to control systems for photo activated automatic light systems for automobiles and automobiles having such systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been developed for automatically turning on headlights and taillights when atmospheric conditions darken and then turning off such headlights and taillights when atmospheric conditions lighten. Such systems typically utilize a photovoltaic cell on the dashboard in the interior of the automobile adjacent the windshield to act as a switch dependent upon the amount of light striking the cell surface. These prior systems also typically utilize a time delay mechanism in order to not turn the lights on or off whenever the dark or light conditions are merely temporary. Manually turning on the lights during daylight can result in annoying warning bells activating during opening of the car door and/or can result in undesired battery drainage if the lights are left on after the engine has been turned off. Some drivers desire that their headlights and taillights be on during day and night conditions, but also desire that the headlights and taillights automatically turn off within a reasonable time after the engine has been turned off.
Consequently, there is a need and a desire to solve these problems and improve conventional photo activated automatic light systems.